Esperanza
by totodile-ocioso
Summary: Bueno... esto era para un proyecto de lenguaje en el cole...  Mis personajes eliot y dmitri salen al final  No me pertenecen ni el quijote ni sancho, todo es de cervantes :    Hay mención de un intento de suicidio, por sea caso


Esperanza

«...Realmente Sancho no sabia que pensar de su amo. A veces parecía un loco, gritándole a molinos de viento, creyéndolos gigantes, sin que la sensata voz de Sancho llegase hasta sus oídos, Sin embargo, a veces su amo llegaba a hacerlo creer que tal vez el estaba en lo cierto, que los molinos de viento si eran gigantes contra los que debían luchar para proteger sus ideales, tal era la capacidad de convencimiento del Quijote, que, añadida junto con el brillo de sus ojos al hablar, formaban el mejor dueto. Eso es por lo que Sancho respetaba a su amo, a su manera de lucir, de alguna manera, como un verdadero caballero de la edad media. Incluso si la razón de ello fuese la locura.

El día que el Quijote y su fiel Sancho se encontraron en el bosque y escucharon un horrible ruido proveniente de algún sector cercano a donde se encontraban, el sensato escudero del Quijote engañó a este para que no fuese parte de su aparente misión suicida. Ese hombre le había prometido gloria y riqueza, razón por la que decidió convertirse en su escudero, pero con el tiempo el Quijote se había ganado el respeto y el aprecio de Sancho, pues luego de viajar tanto tiempo juntos, las personas tienden a apreciar los comportamientos de sus iguales, más aun si la solemnidad forma parte de dichas personas.

Al descubrir que el ruido que los había aterrado tanto era nada más ni nada menos que los golpes de unos batanes al trabajar, Sancho no pudo hacer más que reírse, tanto de alivio como de burla. ¿Tanto problema causado por ese simple molino de batanes? El escudero rió tanto que su amo se sintió herido. Realmente ellos no hubiesen congeniado si no fuese por la locura del caballero de la triste figura, que lo llevo a invitar a Sancho a formar parte de ella, de alguna extraña manera.

Luego de la pesada burla de Sancho y la negación absoluta del Quijote a pasar la noche en el motivo de estas, siguieron su camino, en busca de aventuras que dejarían plasmado al amo de Sancho en la Historia, y le traerían grandes beneficios para el escudero del gran Quijote de la Mancha.

A lo lejos se vio una luz reluciendo en el horizonte, y al ir acercándose se distinguió la figura de un hombre sobre un animal. Sancho se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de su amo, pues debido a su gran imaginación demostrada por los recientes sucesos, si es que acaso los sucesos más mínimos e inútiles serían modificados en la imaginación del hombre que cabalgaba junto a él.

Al vislumbrarse claramente la figura de un hombre sobre un burro que tenia un objeto brillante colocado de manera extraña sobre su cabeza, Sancho dejó su curiosidad, ya saciada al saber lo que era la figura misteriosa, desviarse hacia lo que haría una vez que recibiese su pago por acompañar al Quijote en tan peligrosa aventura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amo. Cuando el Caballero de la triste figura le comunicó que lo que el veía era a un caballero sobre un caballo rucio rodado con el yelmo de Mambrino sobre su cabeza, Sancho se preguntó como podía una persona imaginar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y mas que eso, llegar a creer esas invenciones, verlas y sentirlas tan reales como la realidad misma. Sancho nunca se había permitido el soñar demasiado, pues decían que atrofiaba al cerebro, además de ser una perdida total de valioso tiempo. Ahora veía hasta que punto la imaginación podía engañar a los sentidos, como la mente modificaba el entorno, o al menos la percepción de este.

Contemplar al Quijote lanzarse contra un sujeto montado sobre en burro con el "yelmo de Mambrino" sobre su cabeza fue una experiencia realmente extraña.

Por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, Sancho no pudo reprimir su estallido de risa, después de que su amo llegase ante el con una bacía en la cabeza, claramente creyendo en sus desvaríos de locura, que lo hacían pensar que había logrado una gran hazaña. Cuando su amo le preguntó porque reía, y Sancho no se atrevió a responder con la verdad, por temor a que sus acciones fuesen sancionadas, así que mintió, el Quijote no se veía muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar por esa vez. Sancho se dio cuenta de que al sujeto de la bacía, al huir del caballero de la triste armadura, se había olvidado de su transporte, su mula, a quien el Quijote veía como un caballo.

-¿Qué haremos con el caballo? ¿Nos lo llevamos?- Pregunto a Don Quijote

La respuesta de su amo lo impresionó y le recordó porque lo respetaba tanto. La negación del Quijote a llevarse al "caballo" como botín era basada en la simple objeción de que el caballero ya estaba derrotado, que no había necesidad de humillarlo ni maltratarlo mas.

Con ese pensamiento siguió su camino el escudero, siempre fiel a su amo, bajo cualquier circunstancia...»

Un sonido atronador alteró el silencio que había reinado en la habitación desde hacía horas. La magia de la atmósfera se desvaneció, imágenes de tierras lejanas, dragones, elfos, gnomos y hechiceros desaparecieron con la última advertencia del reloj, cuyo trabajo es uno de los más duros que hay: despertar a la gente, traerla de vuelta al mundo desde la realidad del subconsciente.

En una habitación yacían restos de comida chatarra, un vaso vacío y las páginas olvidadas de un libro junto al cuerpo durmiente de un adolescente. Dmitri trató de volver a dormirse. Odiaba despertar; sueños despedazados por ese horrible sonido, odiaba ese momento inevitable de cada mañana. La voz de su madre lo llamó, amenazándolo con no dejarlo salir por un mes si llegaba tarde a clases otra vez. El chico rubio de dio por vencido, otra vez ganaban su madre y el colegio.

Rápidamente se vistió, recogió su mochila, metió el libro que yacía en el piso y corrió hasta el auto de su padrastro, quien lo llevaba todos los días al colegio a la misma hora. Una vez en el colegio se encontró con su mejor amigo, Eliot.

-¿Como vas con el libro?- preguntó su amigo

-Bien, es algo complicado, pero vale la pena- respondió Dmitri

-Sabía que te gustaría- Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas de clases.

Desde hacia mucho que la depresión Dmitri ya era un tema viejo, los intentos de suicidio estaban ya en el pasado, cada vez que se sentía deprimido leía un libro o llamaba a Eliot; nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero al menos las cosas volvían a un orden lógico. Había leído muchos libros en ese ultimo año, pero realmente no importaba que su cerebro se secase como el del Quijote por leer fantasías, estaba agradecido a Cervantes por haber escrito tan buen libro, junto con los otros miles de millones de escritores en el mundo, vivos o muertos. "La vida vale la pena si tienes algo a que aferrarte", ese era su actual lema, y con tantos libros por leer no tenia tiempo de deprimirse.


End file.
